


Making Waves

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cryptid Ivan, Humor, I guess that's what he be monster boy idk...., M/M, Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Alfred sits on a beach waiting for his lover.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), RusAme - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Making Waves

**Making Waves**

💦💕💦

The sky was streaked in purple and orange as the sun was setting over the ocean. The reaming rays sparkled in the water and Alfred felt goosebumps rush over his naked body as he watched the sunset. He bit his lip anxiously and spread his legs wide, his feet slipping into the water, as the last bit of sun vanished from the sky.

Alfred looked at the dark ocean, waiting and longing, his heart raced in his chest as he sat there in the sand.

"Ivan?" he called out, hoping his love hadn't forgotten about him.

A few seconds passed before Alfred felt the water around his ankles become solid. The feeling of cool wet hands grasped his ankles, making Alfred shiver in excitement and his cock throb. The hands moved up his legs and with them arms formed, followed by a head, and torso. The water formed into a man, complete with wave like hair and glowing violet eyes. A smile stretched over the water creature and he leaned down to kiss Alfred's knee.

"Missed me?" he asked.

"You're late, Ivan!" Alfred answered making the creature laugh.

"Sorry, it won't happen again," Ivan said, still smiling and moved his hands further up, caressing Alfred's thighs. "Although, I take it you _did_ miss me," he commented as he looked at Alfred's straining erection. "Or at least this part of you did." He teased and wrapped a hand around it, making Alfred shiver and moan softly.

"Of course I missed you," Alfred admitted. "All I could think about was running to the ocean as soon as I got off work."

Ivan smiled at hearing that and moved further up, forming the rest of his body—shapely legs with a more than generous cock between them—but his feet stayed in the ocean. Alfred swallowed thickly at seeing it, it was long and thick, and it leaked a slick fluid that dripped onto the sand. Alfred drew his legs back and reached for it without hesitation and marveled at the heavy wet feeling. Even though Ivan was made of water and practically see through, his body held weight and could be touched. Alfred could never get over how Ivan's body worked, he just wanted to touch him constantly whenever they meet up.

"Are you just going to hold it all night?" Ivan teased making Alfred blush darkly.

"N-No, shut up!" he spat then gave it a firm stroke, making Ivan groan.

He looked up at Ivan briefly before opening his mouth and sliding down Ivan's cock. He couldn't take it all, but his hand took care of what was left. He swallowed around it, tasting saltwater and making Ivan's breath hitch, then pulled back slowly. He trailed his tongue along it as he did so, sliding off with a wet pop. He could still remember when he first tried doing that and nearly drowned, but now, he definitely had the hang of it. He ran his tongue back down the shaft before putting it in his mouth and quickly bobbing his head. Ivan's cock was heavy and wet in his mouth, a feeling that Alfred could only describe as water balloon like, but it still wasn't quite right.

"Alfred," Ivan moaned and dug his fingers into Alfred's head, soaking the strands and making Alfred shiver. Ivan tugged on the hair, and Alfred groaned and pulled back.

" _God_ , I want you in me," Alfred muttered as he placed kisses along Ivan's cock and hip.

"I will be," Ivan assured, then moved to push Alfred's head back. He took Alfred's hand away as well and kissed his palm. "I'm going to have you screaming for me tonight."

Alfred felt all his blood rush south at the promise.

"Do it." he ordered.

Ivan smirked then leaned forward to snatch a kiss from his lover. He enjoyed kissing Alfred, he always tasted like the food of the surface world—something he himself couldn't eat. Today Alfred tasted sweet, candy most likely, and it made him moan as he licked the inside of Alfred's mouth. Alfred groaned and wrapped his arms around Ivan's broad shoulders as they kissed. To him, Ivan tasted like saltwater and nothing more. He didn't mind it, and pushed his tongue into Ivan's mouth in return. Ivan groaned louder and lowered his body to start rubbing his cock against Alfred's. The cool wet sensation of water against skin was oddly pleasing and Alfred craved for more.

"Ivan, _please_ ," he urged.

"Alright, alright." Ivan consented, and moved two fingers to Alfred's ass. He slid his fingers between them to his hole and easily slipped them in. Alfred twitched at the feeling and spread his legs as wide as he could as Ivan stretched him. He moved a hand to dig into the sand while the other grabbed Ivan's arm. He twitched and moaned as he was played with, Ivan's fingers caressing his prostate until he couldn't stand it.

"I-Ivan—I'm gonna cum," Alfred moaned, and the second he did Ivan's fingers where gone. A wet slick feeling was left behind and Alfred panted feeling relief and frustration all at once. He looked down at Ivan to see him watching him intently, then move up his body to kiss him once more. It was a short kiss, but it still took what breath Alfred had away.

"God," he mumbled.

"Not quite," Ivan answered, "but I won't object."

Alfred went to roll his eyes, but Ivan grabbed him by his hips and pulled him down the beach. His ass rested on the water's edge and Ivan's cock was pressed flush against it. Ivan rubbed against him teasingly before positioning his cock and pressing in. Alfred gasped and stared up at the night sky as he felt Ivan fill him. The cool water started to warm in his body as it pushed in, making him feel comfortable and full. It wasn't until Ivan made his first thrust that Alfred remembered just what was in him, and he let out a sound he didn't even know he could make. Ivan grinned at hearing it and kept rocking his hips at that angle, pounding Alfred relentlessly like waves to a shore.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck—!" Alfred chanted into the night air.

"You feel so good, Alfred," Ivan praised as he bucked his hips, making Alfred arch his back.

Alfred grabbed at Ivan, digging his fingers into his shoulders as he cried out in bliss. Nothing had ever felt this good.

"You want to scream even louder?" Ivan suddenly asked.

Alfred looked at him with blurry vision as he tried to process the question. Alfred could barely see Ivan in the moonlight, he looked like a glittery black shape of water with glowing eyes.

"Louder?" Alfred asked, and Ivan nodded. "…Okay."

That was all Ivan needed to hear before pulling out of Alfred's hold and bending him nearly in half. At this angle the moonlight seemed to catch more of Ivan's shape, showing some definition but not much.

"Tell me if it's too much," he warned before thrusting hard and fast.

Alfred's moans instantly grew louder and when Ivan bent him a little more—his knees digging into his shoulders—he was screaming in pleasure. Ivan had a direct path to his pleasure and he fucked him right into the beach. Alfred was so overwhelmed that he didn't even know when he started to cum until he felt it hit him in the face. He was bent over so far that his cock was near his face and his thick cum splattered everywhere. Ivan gave an otherworldly growl at seeing Alfred make a mess of himself, and just as he found his own release he pulled out. He grabbed his cock and give it a firm tug before emptying a murky watery fluid all over Alfred's face and chest.

When he was spent he smacked the head of his cock on Alfred's ass, making sure every last drop was on him. Ivan looked at Alfred carefully, committing every detail to his memory. Alfred's flushed body panted heavily in the moonlight—his glasses were crooked, his hair a mess, cum streaked across his body, and Ivan's handprints were left on his knees. Ivan felt his cock twitch at the sight, but he knew better than to think Alfred could go again so soon. Instead he laid down between Alfred's legs and rested his head on Alfred's thigh.

"You're awfully quiet, Alfred." Ivan commented after some time, and Alfred just huffed and looked down.

He reached a hand down to Ivan's hair and pulled on it gently, making Ivan move up his body, and smashed his lips against his in a fierce kiss. They clung to each other as they made out on the beach, but Alfred pulled back when he felt like he might actually drown. He stared at Ivan for a moment and Ivan stared back; only the sound of the ocean filled their world.

"Again," Alfred finally spoke.

Ivan had a grin come to his face, and who was he to deny his lover.

* * *

*****I have no explanation for why i thought of this :D Sorry for any grammar issues its late and I was dying to finish this before i went to bed! Also Ivan is like, a goo boy/slim girl/etc. but made of the ocean! Anywho, thanks for reading and comments welcomed!**

****Also i swear if i make one more of these ficlets imma just start a new collection cuz this is getting out of hand XD**


End file.
